


A Helping Hand

by sekhmetpaws



Series: ABOmensverse [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ace Aziraphale - Freeform, Alpha Gabriel (Good Omens), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gabriel (Good Omens), beta aziraphale, but not really, everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekhmetpaws/pseuds/sekhmetpaws
Summary: Every couple months Crowley entered in heat and, although Aziraphale tried to help as best he could, it was always a hard time. This one, however, help fell from the sky.(But not literally, of course)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: ABOmensverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766680
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it look consensual or not, so i tagged it, but I want you guys to know that Crowley and Azi know it other very well and they know what is okay and what is not

Aziraphale looked up from his book. Crowley's leg, thrown over the couch, was shaking. He had always been an extremely restless person. But at this time of year, it was always good to be sure.

“Already, dear?” He patted the demon’s thigh. Crowley whimpered. “Okay.”

Crowley was an omega. He had been his best -and honestly only- friend since the beginning of time and husband a few centuries after. Now, it was absolutely forbidden for an angel to lie with a demon. However, it was not difficult to hide their relationship. Aziraphale was a beta, so, none of them have a mark.

Technically, Aziraphale was not breaking any rules. He had no sexual interest at all most of the time and even if he had, it wouldn’t be as satisfying for the demon as it would be if he had an alpha partner and Crowley was okay with that. The problem is that his biology was not. Every couple months Crowley entered in heat and, although Aziraphale tried to help as best he could, it was always a hard time. Like now. 

Of course, he wouldn’t mind if Crowley wanted to spend his heats with someone else. But they just didn’t trust anyone. The majority of the alphas were just too violent, too abusive, too possessive, especially the demon ones. They probably wouldn’t really care for pleasure beyond their own and even if it was something consensual, -because the redhead had told him it usually wasn’t the case and had seen a lot of fucked up shit downstairs- he knew it was hard to control the impulse to mark an omega and he didn’t want no one to be able to control his friend, remarkably if it meant they would be able to drag him back to hell, make him a breeding bitch and stop him from ever seeing his husband again. So, during this times, Crowley hid in the bookshop, or, in this case, in bed in the room above the bookshop.

Crowley shivered again.

“I’m going dear. I will be right back. Can you wait? Or it’s now?”

The demon nodded.

They did every time. Aziraphale would go out, grab supplies -they didn’t really need to eat or anything, but the angel felt better if he was prepared- and closed the shop for the week. He also would bring some of Crowley’s plants, at least the one’s that needed everyday care, so the demon wouldn’t need to worry about anything.

Crowley watched Aziraphale get up and leave. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to stay focused. He still had a few hours before everything turned into a fever dream. Probably enough for Aziraphale to be back and cradle him in his arms.  
He decided to go up the stairs anyway, before he became unable to think of anything. The demon wrinkled his nose at the double bed. He was normally not one of those people who likes a plethora of cushions and pillows.

But his instincts told him to nest. So he did.

He was coming down the stairs to look for more blankets (he knew he wouldn't find it, but his brain wanted him to make sure all the blankets had already been collected) when he heard someone at the door. 

“Aziraphale?” A voice said.

Crowley gave a step back. The door was locked. He knew it. The walls and the windows were also safe. They didn’t want anyone to be able to smell an omega in heat and come to check.

“Aziraphale, it’s me.”

“It’s us, Gabriel” Another voice corrected, probably that salt-something guy that was always following him around.

Oh, he was so fucked. 

He was about to run up the stairs when the lock clicked when a strong smell washed over the bookshop. Alpha. A heat had never washed over him so quickly. He could feel his cunt clench around nothing and slick start to drip.

Gabriel was worried. Aziraphale tended not to notice that someone was talking to him when he was reading, but the door to the bookstore was always unlocked, so he had to miracle it open. He was expecting problems, he was expecting evil and the faint demonic essence in the room was not a surprise. However, the scent hit him like a punch in the face.

He doesn't know what happened to him when he just shoved Sandalphon out and locked the door again. His eyes scanned the room. The omega was standing in the middle of the stairs hugging a pile of blankets. It was a demon. He knew it was a demon. That needy snake eyes couldn’t lie. How the hell he could find snake eyes needy? No idea.

He approach carefully. The demon didn’t move, watching him as well. A low grown escaped his throat. The thing let out a mewl, exposing it’s neck. And that’s when Gabriel lost it.  
…  
Aziraphale saw the confused short men at the door of this shop before he saw him. He miracled his things inside before the archangel could see it and hurried in his direction.

“Aziraphale. What are you doing here?” Sandalphon said.

“I live here”.

“No, I know, I mean outside. I thought Gabriel was talking to you? He's acting kind of weird. I think there is a demon in your house”

“Don’t be silly. I will see what is wrong, don’t worry”

“Why is there always something wrong when it comes to you Aziraphale? Well, I don’t care. I don’t want to be involved in whatever this is.”

Aziraphale entered his house. A pile of blankets was abandoned on the stairs. He didn't have to reach the room to find the owner. 

“Dear boy, is this the proper way to present yourself?”

It startled the naked couple snogging against his wall. It took some seconds for Gabriel to recognize him, but Crowley immediately looked very ashamed and very sorry. The instant the archangel let him go to take a better look at the person daring to talk to him, he got up in trembling legs and headed for the bedroom.

Now, Gabriel got very confused. Why was another man so close to his omega? Oh right. This was his house. Gabriel had come to talk to him about something. He didn’t smell like a threat. He wasn’t even an alpha! How dared him to talk to his omega? And how dared the demon to obey?

The archangel growled. Aziraphale didn’t seem impressed.

A soft cry came from the next room. Gabriel’s neck snapped with the speed he turned in the sound’s direction. Crowley was displayed over the bed in a proper breeding position, knees and forearms in the mattress, head down, ass in the air and slick dripping down his thighs. The archangel licked his lips. In a second he was on top of the demon mounting him, a hand pressing his back down a little further.

“You should open him first, you know?”

Gabriel looked back, narrowing his eyes and letting out a low grunt. What was Aziraphale doing at Aziraphale’s house? Didn't he see that he was being inopportune? What a beta knew about how he should breed after all?

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn't know you were a bad alpha. Poor thing. You will let it unsatisfied”

A bad alpha? Absolutely not! He would show him! He spread the demon’s thighs wider. He was the archangel fucking Gabriel! He would fuck his knot so deep inside this omega that he would forget his own name. He bet he could even get him pregnant in just one heat. He pressed his face between the omega’s wet folds. Could Aziraphale do it? Could any of the other archangels do it? Of course not. He would show him. He would show all Heaven and Hell he could get even a demon fat with his pups and then Aziraphale was going to say who the bad alpha was. The demon under him whined when he pressed two fingers inside.

When Aziraphale got back from his trip to the kitchen, armed witch hot cocoa and marshmallows the archangel greeted him with a grin, slick dripping down his chin and  
three fingers inside the demon. The redhead was a babbling mess under him, grabbing the covers and rocking back against his fingers, moaning loudly. He smiled proudly, knowing that he was the reason to make him look like this. He pressed the demon against himself jealously when the other angel approached, but he just gave it a gentle pet in the head.

“You can go on”

“Alpha, please… Need… Need your knot”

He heard the omega’s voice for the first time, pleading and a whole knew hot sensation burned his chest. He spun the demon around, making his back against the bed now and pressed him down with his own body, shielding him from the other angel’s eyes. He was going to fuck him now. But not because Aziraphale told him to.

(Aziraphale was minding his own business and just reading a book in his chair next to the bed)

The demon’s cunt stretched nicely around his dick. It was different from any omega or beta he had taken before. It was hotter and burned a little, but in a pleasant way. The redhead’s legs hugged his hips, pressing him deeper, and moaned against his neck. He began to thrust forwards receiving back a loud sob every time he reached particularly deep. 

Angel omegas also didn’t have claws -because this nails were to long and to strong to be called nails anymore- that sank deep in his back when the pleasure became too much and they need to grab something to anchor themselves to the reality. However, this was not a problem at all. On the contrary, it made him more aware of his surroundings and the demon moaning underneath him, making his movements harder.

He needed this. He didn't know where it had been all his life, but now that he had it, he knew he needed it, forever. But only for himself. If someone else discovered it, they would want it as well, but Gabriel had discovered it first and nobody could ever take that away from him. 

A hand grabbed him by the back of his neck like an omega.

“No”.

He tried to turn back quickly and almost bit it midair, but the angel was strong and made him stay still.

“It’s mine!”

“I’m sorry dear, but you can’t mark him.”

“You can’t tell me what to do beta. Get out!” Gabriel used his alpha voice, making the demon mewl under him.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. It wouldn't work on him for obvious reasons. Moving to sit in the bed, putting Crowley’s head to rest on his thigh and passing a protective arm around his neck and chest.

“And you can’t fuck a demon. Is that what you want? If I tell them you are not seeing him ever again.”

“NO! No, alpha, please! Please...” Crowley cried, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Please what, dear boy? Use your words.” Aziraphale encouraged, drying the tears with his fingers.

“I… Knot me! Please alpha. I need it.”

Gabriel’s anger vanished. The omega looked so distressed that he managed to ignore Aziraphale’s words. He couldn’t be a bad alpha and let him unsatisfied, could he? No. He would knot him and pump his seed inside him, let him heavy with his pups as a good alpha should do and Aziraphale couldn’t stop him!

He could feel it start to swell and the demon’s legs tighten around him, hurrying him to get inside, his cunt clenching around him and his claws scratching his arms. Gabriel came with a growl. The demon hummed happily feeling the knot lock them together, filling him even more and spend flood inside him. 

The blinding heat fire was passing slowly and Gabriel looked up to see Aziraphale peacefully pet the redhead’s hair, who purred. He felt like passing a protective arm around the demon.

“Well, this is awkward”

The demon looked to him. He could see in his eyes that the heat would take a while to end, but he looked happy. Aziraphale asked if he wanted something as it would take a while to his knot to deflate, or maybe he said nothing, Gabriel wasn’t sure. The demon  
hid his face in the curve of his neck and the archangel pulled him closer.

“You want a pet as well?

“Yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> I find it very funny that in this trope alphas generally control the society, but really, they are just stronger. Alphas and omegas are basically in instinct autopilot all the time. Betas could easily manipulate them if they wanted to.  
> Maybe I will write another one and give gave the chance to mark him.


End file.
